1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a lateral touch sensing unit configured to receive a touch input for displaying visual information thereof.
Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a display unit configured to receive a touch input for displaying visual information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminal is a portable electronic device having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input and output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
For the design and functional modifications of the terminal, studies on modifying or extending a structure to which a user's control command is applied have been carried out. In recent years, structures in which a display area is extended on the mobile terminal have been developed.